crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Ophelia Tenent
Doctor Ophelia Tenent, also called Caduceus, is a teacher at Whateley Academy. She is also a Whateley alumnus. She is a practicing witch and has been described as one of the best magical healers in the business. She has the power to use her hair as additional hands and fingers, able to use the strands to pick things up and manipulate objects. She also changed from male to female when she manifested.Fey: PMS and Other Problems As of Fall 2006, she is suspected to be one of the wardens of the Outer Circle,I'm removing the reference to this until it becomes relevant one of a number of senior people in the magic department who the magical defence will report to in the case of a breach.Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc She is from Atlanta.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Two For Halloween 2006, she dressed as Mercy, and helped judge the costume contest.The Devil's Dance Her name has been spelled various ways, including Tenent/Tennent/Tennant/Tenet/Tenant/Tennet; Tenent is how it first appeared. Appearance She is tall and slender and has long voluminous honey blonde hair. Prehensile hair, able to be used as additional manipulative digits. List of Classes Taught *Principles of Magic - Fall 2006 Story Appearances *''Fey: PMS and Other Problems'' Tenent *''Fey: Adjustments'' Tenent Tenet *''First Day and Other Interesting Things (mentioned)'' Tenant *''Tennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends'' Tenant *''A Single Fold'' Tennent Tennant *''Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind'' Tenent *''The Three Little Witches'' Tennant *''Being Merry In Spite Of It All: Part C (mentioned)'' Tennant *''The Devil's Dance'' Tenent *''Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation'' Tennant Tenant *''So I'm a Freak. Sue Me. (mentioned)'' Tenant (see Jericho for why this might be Raul Tenant) *''Hive 2'' Tenent *''Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)'' Tenent *''Upheaval: Instructor'' Ophelia, last name not mentioned *''Upheaval: Walking Alone'' Ophelia, last name not mentioned *''Ill Winds: Part IV'' Tennant *''Call the Thunder: Chapter 4 - The Beatings will Continue Until Morale Improves (mentioned)'' Tenant *''Call the Thunder: Chapter 5 - Idiots 'R Us'' Tenent *''Call the Thunder: Chapter 6 - There is no homework, only Zuul! (mentioned)'' Tenant *''Summoning Tactics'' Tennent Tennet *''Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc (mentioned)'' Tenent *''Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Two'' Tenent *''Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Five'' Tenent *''Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six (mentioned)'' Tenant Associations On 2005-07-25, in Eating Dog, a male Dr. Tenant was introduced. At that time the official answer to whether this Dr. was related to Dr. Ophelia Tenent was "No." and "Oops."Motley on the Crystal Hall Forums In A Single Fold, published 2007-07-29 both were named Tennant, and worked together with no signs of what their non-professional relationship was, if any. The exchanges in Call the Thunder: Chapter 4 - The Beatings will Continue Until Morale Improves 2008-02-11 and Call the Thunder: Chapter 5 - Idiots 'R Us 2008-12-21 make it clear that he and Ophelia Tenent are, at a minimum, seeing each other. When the question was again raised on 2009-02-18 as to their relationship, the answers were ... ambiguous.BladedancerMaggie Finson No statements have been made since then. References Category:Faculty Category:Wizard Category:Staff Category:Gender-complicated Category:Whateley Alumni Category:Georgia Category:Academic advisors